Kinship
by spyder-m
Summary: With the environment his son would be born into, there was no escaping it. Without question, this boy would grow up knowing what it had taken Sokka almost fifteen years to realise. Sukka.


A/N: Just something from my Tumblr account I thought I'd share here also. A headcanon I had about potential Sukka children. Enjoy!

* * *

Kinship

Sokka adored his children. They had been a blessing on what, as far as he concerned, was already becoming a very charmed life. A symbol of his maturity and growth, his journey into the man he now was; they reinvigorated his resolve as a warrior, and his desire to protect those he held dearest to him. However, he felt that if they took after their mother in any form, that wouldn't be a role he would need to fulfill for too long.

He been fortunate enough that Suki; an amazing, beautiful, strong woman; had accepted his hand in marriage. Their relationship had overcome every adversity that lay in its way, be it war, or separation, their bond had remained infallible and they had gone on to be gifted with three beautiful, healthy daughters.

Three daughters, all of whom were proud, fiercely loyal to one another, and strong, just like their mother before them. They were like their own band of warriors. Sokka had even joked to Suki that she should keep her makeup away from the kids; otherwise he wouldn't be able to tell any of them apart.

She hadn't taken too kindly to that.

In spite of the doubts he had experienced initially, Sokka had actually fallen into the role of fatherhood quite naturally. The presence of young nieces and nephews in his life, didn't hurt either, he supposed. Although, there were times when he felt he still had a lot left to learn.

However, even knowing how much he loved his family, this new band of warriors. He couldn't help but yearn for something more.

He wanted a son.

Having lost his mother at a young age, and grown up stifled by the rather traditional roles of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka had developed something of a narrow-minded perception by the time reached adolescence. This was an impression only exasperated by the war tearing his father, Hakoda, away from him; a circumstance he had been powerless to fight against; alogn with the memories he held of his own mother gradually fading. Any semblance of guidance Sokka had one possessed in life was ripped away without a trace. He had lacked a strong, feminine influence in the crucial, early stages of his life, and the absence of his father meant that there hadn't been anyone around to teach him better.

Katara was his little sister, who his father had given him strict instructions to look out for. She was still awkwardly trying to wrap her head around the unique art of bending that had been bestowed upon her, unravelling the mystery gradually each day. If only he'd possessed the foresight to understand the potential power these abilities offered her, perhaps he would have learnt sooner.

Unfortunately, he had not, and it would be awhile before Sokka was able to appreciate that Katara was slowly mastering the skills to make her more than capable of looking after herself.

It hadn't been until their travels with the Avatar had brought them to Kiyoshi Island, that his entire perspective was drastically shifted by one woman. A woman who change his entire understanding of the world, and ultimately better him as a person.

He wanted a son of his own, to impart this knowledge onto. To teach him one of the most important lessons of his life, that he himself had almost missed out on. The knowledge that had missed out on from his father, due to the inevitably abrupt time in Sokka's childhood they had spent together.

He would be immediately blessed with the presence of strong, independent women in his life. From his own mother, the former leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors, to his aunts Katara and Toph, each masters of bending in their own respective elements. To the plethora of other friends of Sokka and Suki's. Considering that it was a realisation Sokka had had to spend, what felt like years, travelling the entire world in order to come to. Sokka was relieved to know that his girls would be more than able to keep his son grounded. The young man would face years of having his butt kicked.

With the environment his son would be born into, there was no escaping it. Without question, this boy would grow up knowing what it had taken Sokka almost fifteen years to realise.

Girls made capable warriors also.


End file.
